As a technique for improving reliable connectivity to a connection object, for example, a connector having a floating structure in which a deviation between circuit boards is accommodated by movement of a portion of the connector during and after fitting is known.
According to a known receptacle connector, the contact of the connector has an elaborate shape. Thus, according to this receptacle connector, a floating structure can be maintained and the connector can be miniaturized while satisfying electrical characteristic specifications including characteristic impedance and crosstalk.